Seemannsgarn (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 13)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 55 thumb|120px|right|Seite 56 thumb|120px|right|Seite 57 thumb|120px|right|Seite 58 thumb|120px|right|Seite 59 thumb|120px|right|Seite 60 thumb|120px|right|Seite 61 thumb|120px|right|Seite 62 thumb|120px|right|Seite 63 thumb|120px|right|Seite 64 thumb|120px|right|Seite 65 Rezensionen aktueller Rollenspiel-Fanzines von Dietmar Cremers und Gordian Kaulbarsch. Quelltext Seemannsgarn Fanzine-Rezensionen ﻿So'n Vorstands-Job hat 'was für sich: Man erfährt einiges über den Verein, das so manch kleiner Erbe niemals mitbekommen würde. So weiß ich sicher, daß die meisten unter Euch immer über diese kleinen Stories grübeln, die Gordie am Anfang seiner Rezensionen über den Verein schreibt. Man merkt deutlich, daß die Geschichten immer etwas mit uns zu tun haben, weil unsere Namen darin vorkommen. Aber - zum Teufel - auf welche Ereignisse bezieht sich unser Rudersklave da eigentlich? Warum beispielsweise nennt er mich "Medicus" oder Dirk "Seeschlangenharpunier", wo der doch höchstens beim Pit Stop vom Speed Circuit sein Boxenteam an"stachelt"? Nun, bei einer Vorstandssitzung hat uns (und nur uns!) Gordie das Geheimnis gelüftet: Es hat rein gar nix mit irgendwelchen Vereinsinterna zu tun! Boah ey, die volle Frechheit! Wat denkt der sich eigentlich? Da ist Kielholen ja noch zu gut für den! Am Besten fesseln wir ihn am Mast und lassen ihn langsam in der Pazifiksonne rösten, hinterher noch ein paar Tage Kartoffelschälen ... äh ... Entschuldigung. Nein, eigentlich möchte ich diese Geschichten nicht missen und auch der Medicus-Titel gefällt mir ganz gut. Und deshalb werde ich jetzt 'mal anfangen, Euch ein wenig zu verarzten. Unbedingt verschreiben will ich Euch Der Wegweiser Nr. 6 36 Seiten DIN-A4: DM 4,- inkl. Sándor Schwerin, Aus vielen Gründen finde ich dieses Heft ganz einfach toll. Erstens 'mal, weil Sándor es schafft, in der völligen Rollenspiel-Provinz fast jeden zweiten Monat ein Fanzine als alleiniger Autor, Zeichner und Herausgeber zu erstellen. Er geht seinem Hobby so engagiert nach, daß er der am weitesten gereiste Gast auf unserem ErbenCon gewesen sein dürfte. Weil seine Illustrationen überwiegend hohes Niveau haben, auch wenn er allmählich als der sexistischste Zeichner des Fandoms verschrieen ist. Und weil der Inhalt des Heftes vor allem für die DSA-Spieler unter Euch 'ne Menge Stoff bietet, denn Sándor hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, in jeder Ausgabe mindestens ein längeres, spielbares Abenteuer herauszubringen. Auch in der Nr. 6 ist das Szenario "Brudermord" auf jeden Fall das Geld wert: In der tulamidischen Wüste wird eine Brautprinzessin auf dem Wege zur Hochzeit entführt. Bis zu ihrer Rettung prügeln, rätseln, feiern und staunen sich die Helden durch den heißen Sand und treffen dabei unter anderem auf edle Sultane, schöne lebende Statuen und nicht zuletzt auf Abu Bali und die 14 Räuber. Wer auf Intrigen und ein detailliertes Abenteuer unter der glühenden Sonne steht, der wird hier bestens bedient. Daneben finden sich in dem Heft noch zwei kleine, gemeine Kurzgeschichten und die Joke-Kolumne "Bestiarium", in der diesmal die Stud-Enten vorgestellt werden. Mit einigen Vorschlägen beteiligt sich Sándor an der laufenden Diskussion, die aufgrund von DSA-Kommerz bereits "Das Ende Aventuriens" voraussieht und in einem anderen Artikel diskutiert er die Umsetzung von "realen" Sagen in die Fantasywelt. "Fannisches" wie Leserbriefe und Rezensionen vervollständigen das Bild. Dazwischen verstecken sich allerorts witzige Cartoons oder aufwendige Illustrationen, die den rührigen Solisten eigentlich locker in die Top Five der Fan-Zeichner bringen sollten. Der Falke Nr. 13 68 Seiten DIN-A4: 2,- und 1,50 Porto Peer & Malte Göbel, Den Falken hatte ich Euch ja bereits letztes Mal als eines der wichtigsten Zines vorgestellt. Und wie bei der letzten Ausgabe ist es zunächst einer der vielen Leserbriefe, die mir positiv auffallen. Diesmal ist es ein Comic-Leserbrief (von D. G. Didi, dem Herausgeber des Zines "Ravenhorst"), in dem einige hervorragend gezeichnete Raben den letzten Falken rezensieren. Gäbe es eine Sparte "Bester Leserbrief" bei der Aktion Fandom, so hätte Ravenhorst wohl auch hier den 1. Platz abgeräumt - neben dem in der Sparte "Bestes Fanzine". Aber zurück zum Falken und seinem Inhalt. Nach dem umfangreichen Abenteuer in Nr. 12 gibt es diesmal nur wenig Spielbares: In "Tyramir" führt die Suche nach der Seele eines längst verstorbenen Herrschers die Charaktere unter anderem in die Welt der Toten. Mit Sicherheit bedarf dieses knappe Szenario noch einiger Nachbearbeitung durch den Erzähler, so ist es lediglich eine kurze, aber gute Idee. Ansonsten sind aber Information und Diskussion die Hauptthemen dieser Ausgabe: Christel Scheja empfand die Vorstellung ihres großen Vorbildes Marion Zimmer Bradley in der letzten Ausgabe als ein wenig zu knapp, weshalb sie sie jetzt fortsetzt. In einem informativen Artikel rückt sie insbesondere die weniger beachteten Darkover-Romane in den Vordergrund. Der knappe Artikel "Tod eines Handlungsreisenden" beschäftigt sich mit dem Ableben eines SC, huscht aber für meinen Geschmack zu schnell über die verschiedenen Facetten dieses allzu unbeachteten Themas. Meine Augen blieben weitaus länger an einem anderen Beitrag hängen, der wohl insbesondere für Rollenspielneulinge geeignet ist und ein paar klassische Arten wiedergibt, wie man ein Abenteuer beginnen kann. Aber auch "alte Hasen" unter den Meistern werden bestimmt die ein oder andere Variante finden, die sie noch nicht oder wenigstens noch nicht so gespielt haben. Kurzgeschichten, Gedichte, Con-Berichte, Rezensionen von Rollenspielen und anderen Fanzines füllen die restlichen Seiten, tja, und das wars auch schon. Ja wirklich, auch wenn dieser Falke erneut eine ausgewogene Mischung vielfältigster Artikel enthält, so fehlte mir diesmal ein wenig der Höhepunkt, der Beitrag, der den Falken sonst immer zu dem Fanzine macht, das Standards setzt. Aber bei dem Output, das die Jungs in Berlin so an den Tag legen, können wir uns sicherlich wieder auf die Nr. 14 freuen. ZEIT-AUS! Nr. 14 56 Seiten DIN-A4: 4,50 inkl. Uwe Weißbrodt, Das etwas andere Rollenspielfanzine aus Ostwestfalen ist der Untertitel der ZEIT-AUS!, und in der Tat findet der Leser Schwerpunkte, die es in dieser Art in wohl keinem anderen Fanzine geben dürfte. Zum einen wird das Live-Rollenspiel in den Vordergrund gestellt. Ich kannte dieses Fanzine bisher nur dem Namen nach, aber ich vermute, daß es das Organ eines recht engagierten LARP-Clubs ist. Zum anderen sind die meisten Seiten mit Kurzgeschichten oder LARP-Nacherzählungen in Kurzgeschichtenform gefüllt, "fannisches" wie Leserbriefe oder Rezis fehlen völlig. Daß das beim besten Willen kein Manko sein muß, fällt spätestens dann auf, wenn sich das Heft beim ersten Durchblättern in einem sauberen Layout und akkuraten C. Scheja-Zeichnungen präsentiert. Zum Inhalt: Auf insgesamt 30 Seiten verteilen sich zwei Nacherzählungen von LARPs. Sie sind anregend geschrieben und es ist gut möglich, daß die Ausrichter zukünftiger Liverollenspiele hierbei die ein oder andere Anregung finden. Für mich als LARP-Anfänger war es allemal aufschlußreich, wie so ein Abenteuer für den Einzelnen verlaufen kann. Des weiteren: Eine längere, solide geschriebene Kurzgeschichte um einen magischen Kristall in der Heftmitte und eine abschließende NSC-Vorstellung bergen nur wenig Überraschungen. Eine Witz-Kolumne über außergewöhnliche RSP-Waffen enthält nur überflüssige Flachwitze. Aber vor allem zwei Artikel haben es mir an der ZEIT-AUS! angetan: Da ist ein längst überfälliges Plädoyer gegen eine Inquisition im RSP, das mit den richtigen Argumenten die Sinnlosigkeit einer solchen Institution in einer Fantasy-Welt aufdeckt. Und da ist eine bravourös ironische Betrachtung der Punkte-Manie in (Live)-Rollenspielen. Lebenspunkte, Erfahrungspunkte, Charakter-Generierungspunkte und der ganze Wahnsinn ihrer regelgetreuen Verteilung werden auf amüsante Weise hinterfragt. Zwei Artikel also, deren Themen ich zumindest in noch keinem anderen Fanzine gesehen habe, dazu 3 ansprechende Geschichten plus nur wenig störendes Geschwafel, das alles in hervorragendem Layout: Ja, die ZEIT-AUS! ist tatsächlich ein "etwas anderes Rollenspielfanzine", denn es ist besser als der Durchschnitt. Und was will man mehr? Ravenhorst Nr. 12 54 Seiten DIN-A4: DM 4,- (kein Porto angegeben, schickt 1,50 mit) Günther Dambachmair, Einen Verriß muß ich dafür leider, leider dem neuen Ravenhorst antun. Damit wir uns verstehen: Das Fanzine ist zu dem besten bei der letzten Aktion Fandom gewählt worden. Und womit? Mit Recht. Auch die Nr. 12 könnte ich nur schlichtweg genial finden. Sei es wegen "Der Wolf von Winhall", dem besten Comic (zumindest dem 1. Teil davon), das ich je in einem Fanzine gesehen habe. Da habe ich bei Ehapa, Carlsen, und wie die ganzen Comic-Verlage auch heißen, schon wesentlich schlechtere Zeichnungen und üblere Texte gelesen. Sei es wegen dem Midgard 1880-Abenteuer "Der Sohn der Sonne", das detailliert ausgearbeitet stimmungsvolle Abende in Südamerika verspricht. Von auflockernden Verarschungs-Kolumnen, kniffligen Rätseln, atmosphärischen NSC- und Schauplatzbeschreibungen gar nicht zu reden! Aber wenn ich dann einen Artikel ganz zu Anfang finde, wie den völlig ignoranten "Tropen - Urwald - Afrika" und dann auch noch ähnliche Andeutungen später im Magazin-Abenteuer, dann werd ich intolerant, da kenn ich nix, dann ist mir der Spaß so verdorben, daß ich das Fanzine am liebsten samt seinem Hauptautor zerreißen würde! Ich erklär's Euch: Wir haben generell in der Fantasy- und SF-Szene ein großes Problem und das nennt man im Fachjargon Exotismus. Gemeint ist die völlig kritiklose, nicht hinterfragende Übernahme von Vorurteilen und abfälligen Ausdrücken gegenüber anderen Kulturen. In etwas abgeschwächter, aber deshalb nicht weniger schlimmen Form bedeutet es die Verwendung von Stereotypen bei der Betrachtung anderer Völker, die sich in der Kolonialzeit aus europäischer Sichtweise gebildet haben ("Eurozentrismus"). Und das führt uns der sonst wirklich nur begnadet zu nennende D. G. Didi (i. e. Günther Dambachmair) in ausnehmender Art und Weise vor: Da werden in wenigen, vereinfachenden Sätzen komplexe Kulturphänomene, wie das Sklavensystem oder der wissenschaftlich nicht bewiesene und sogar höchst fragliche "Kannibalismus", bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt. "Mein Gott, sind diese Wilden aber s-c-h-l-i-m-m gewesen", lächelt der Rollenspieler da und verschlingt gierig die nächsten Klischees, um die bizarren Riten in seiner nächsten Runde seinen Mitspielern als abstoßende Neuigkeiten präsentieren zu können. Sie lassen nicht lange auf sich warten: Als wichtige Quellen für den Afrika-unerfahrenen Spieler werden (Zitat:) "Tarzan-Filme und viele Lost-World-Movies" angegeben, das in der Umgangssprache negativ belegte, weil diskriminierende Wort "Eingeborene" ohne Nachfragen benutzt. Das Interessanteste scheinen dann nur noch die Kampftaktiken der "Wilden" zu sein, schließlich muß man doch als Fantasy-Spieler europäischer Prägung wissen, wie man gegen die Blutrünstigen vorgeht, um nicht im Kochtopf zu landen. Und wenn die einzigen Merkmale, die die "Stämme" (ebenfalls ein an sich problematisches Wort) außerdem noch unterscheiden, sind, daß sie entweder (Zitat:) "friedliebende Viehzüchter" im Gegensatz zu (Zitat:) "hilfsbereit, sehr sozial und überaus genügsam" sind, dann kommt mir als Leser die Galle hoch. Klar, denn die Bayern sind ja auch nach wie vor ein hinterlistiges Bergvolk am Rande der Alpen, von denen jeder den Gamsbart am Hut und die Lederhose am Arsch trägt, wohingegen die Norddeutschen verstockte Fischköppe sind, die übern Deich spucken... Lieber D. G. Didi, tu mir einen Gefallen: Geh in ein Völkerkunde-Museum. Lies ein paar gute Bücher über Afrika und Südamerika. (Neeeeiiin, nicht den Karl May! Und Quartermain kannste auch wegpacken!) Informiere Dich, was man auch als unbescholtener Bürger in der Öffentlichkeit verzapfen kann und was nicht. Und versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin für die Übernahme von Phänomenen anderer Kulturen ins Rollenspiel. Weil uns das helfen kann zu verstehen. Weil das Rollenspiel tatsächlich, und daran glaube ich fest, zur Völkerverständigung beitragen kann. Aber dann muß man ein bißchen differenzierter an die Sache rangehen, muß erklären wollen. Ansonsten läßt man es am Besten einfach bleiben! Puh, die nächste Rezi muß etwas kürzer werden. Aber das geht beim Leaf auch ganz gut: Black Leaf Nr. 4 56 Seiten DIN-A4: 3,- wahrscheinlich plus 1,50 Porto Ulrich Janus, Im Südwesten ist der Teufel los, denn mit etwa 50 Hin-und-Wieder Autorinnen und Autoren ist das Schwarze Blatt wohl das Organ mit dem größten Stamm Mitarbeiter. Gemeinsam werkelt man an einer eigenen Spielwelt, erfindet Königreiche, zeichnet Karten und erzählt die Geschichten aus "Hibernia". Daß dabei eine Menge Material zusammenkommt, ist selbstverständlich. Und so liest man im Black Leaf in bester Aventurische Bote-Manier von einer klassischen Fantasy-Bevölkerung. Personen-, Landschafts- und Städtebeschreibungen wechseln sich ab. Dazwischen lugt man mit Con-Berichten und einem Hintergrund-Artikel zu Earthdawn und Shadowrun über den Tellerrand. Zumeist werden nur die Kenner und Spieler die vielen Anspielungen und Details verstehen können. Aber um einmal auf die Schnelle eine ganze Landschaft in die gleich stattfindende Spielrunde einzubauen oder eine Welt in der Entstehung zu beobachten und so auch zu verstehen, wie vielleicht Dere oder das Magira-System angefangen haben, bietet das Leaf sicherlich ein kurzweiliges Lesefutter. Etwas langweilig dagegen fand ich Nebelzeit Nr. 3 76 Seiten DIN-A5: 4,- inkl. Ramon Zeller, Eine müde Entschuldigung des Herausgebers für das vorliegende Machwerk gleich im Impressum. (Mein Gott, Ramon, Du bist doch nahezu alleiniger Autor. Wer soll Dir denn den Streß gemacht haben, so daß Du sooo viele Sachen auf den letzten Drücker erledigen mußtest und dadurch das Heft so schlecht wurde? Hättste Dir halt noch ein bißchen Zeit gelassen...) Den 2. Teil einer Fantasy-Story hätte ich auch nicht gelesen, wenn ich den 1. gekannt hätte, weil ich Fortsetzungen hasse. Durchs Solo-Abenteuer habe ich mich auch nicht gequält, weils mir schnurzegal ist, wie man so als denkender und fühlender Mehlkäfer lebt. (Nein, ich glaube nicht, daß ich darin eine etwaige Ironie übersehen habe. Das Ding ist todernst gemeint mit Regelwerk, Kampftabelle und Möglichkeiten zum Stufenanstieg....) Die Hohlbein-Verarsche war keine, weil die Story höchstens beleidigend und keineswegs hintergründig oder gar feinsinnig ironisch war. Und Leserbriefe, Rezis, wirres Layout und schlechte Illustrationen gibts in vielen anderen Fanzines auch. Naja. Zum Schluß noch etwas erfreuliches: Eines meiner Lieblingsfanzines hat es wieder geschafft und gleich 2 Ausgaben auf einmal herausgegeben. Die zweite ist denn auch eine Jubiläumsnummer. Nordländer Nr. 10 84 Seiten DIN-A5: 3,- inkl. Tobias Honecker, Innerhalb von 10 Ausgaben haben die Bonner es nicht nur geschafft, ihren Nordländer zu einem der bekanntesten und informativsten Hefte im Fandom zu machen. Man kann das Herausgeberduo auch mit Fug und Recht zu den engagiertesten Fans zählen, die die Szene zur Zeit hat. Wir vom Logbuch möchten ihnen an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich gratulieren. Grund genug also für die beiden, ein wenig zu feiern und auf den ersten Seiten des Fanzines über die Entstehungsgeschichte ihres Zines zu berichten. Auf den Rest des Heftes verteilen sie dann einige Sahnestücke: 3 Kurzgeschichten, von denen mir insbesondere die erste (mal wieder von C. Scheja) besonders gut gefallen hat. Sie spielt im Star-Wars-System und erzählt einen Ausschnitt aus der, hm, Jugend Darth Vaders. Für Fans der SF-Saga ein unbedingtes Muß und als Hintergrundstory für die bekannten Filme und Bücher fantastisch geeignet. Dann etwas völlig anderes: "Nightbär on Elchstreet" ist ein spannendes Abenteuer für Plüsch, Power & Plunder. Auf dem Feen-Con in Bonn hatte ich Gelegenheit, mit dem Autor als Master dieses Modul zu genießen und es waren ein paar witzige und spannende Stunden. Unbedingt empfehlenswert. Dazwischen findet man noch Rezis und Con-Berichte. (Unter anderem vom ErbenCon, vielen Dank für die positive Kritik.) Dann aber kommts dick: Tobias berichtet über mehrere Seiten von einem Briefwechsel (bzw. Hetzartikel im Aventurischen Boten) zwischen ihm und Ulrich Kiesow. Letzterer sollte Euch allen als der "Vater" von DSA bekannt sein. Zur Erklärung: In der 6. Ausgabe des Nordländers wurde eine Kommerzgeilheit der DSA-Macher angeprangert. Viele Leserbriefe, auch in anderen Fanzines, folgten, die sich alle Gedanken darüber machten, ob dem zugegebenermaßen heftigen Output der DSA-Redax an Modulen, Boxen mit immer neuen Regeln oder Büchern tatsächlich noch Phantasie oder Geldgier zugrunde liegt. Was dann folgte, war ein völlig unverhältnismäßiges und vor allem beleidigendes Statement Kiesows. Unter seinem Pseudonym Andreas Blumenkamp schrieb er einen Artikel in "seinem" Magazin Der Aventurische Bote Nr. 62, in dem er, teils mit falschen Zitaten, die Aussagen des NL-Artikels verfälschte und sich auf eine Art und Weise über die Person, nicht die Gedanken, von Tobias lustig machte, daß es nur als unverschämt bezeichnet werden kann. Als Tobias brieflich Gesprächsbereitschaft signalisierte, kam ein Brief zurück, dessen Anfangssatz ich hier gerne zitieren möchte, um einmal zu zeigen, welch interessante Gedankengänge jemand haben kann, der sich lange Zeit mit dem "toleranten" Fantasy-Rollenspiel beschäftigt. Nach der Anrede folgt: "...leider sehe ich mich zur Zeit außerstande, Ihrem Geltungsdrang dabei behilflich zu sein, immer neue Höhen zu erklimmen, indem ich umfangreiche Kontakte brieflicher und persönlicher Art mit Ihnen eingehe." (abgedruckt im angegebenen NL, S. 19). Arroganz, Dein Name sei Kiesow. Dies ist nur eines der harmloseren Beispiele für viele Äußerungen Kiesows, die immer kurz davor sind, den Straftatsbestand zu erfüllen. Auf den folgenden Seiten des Nordländer schreibt wiederum Tobias seine Stellungnahme zu zitiertem Brief. Jedes Ding hat seine zwei Seiten. Auch ich habe gehört, daß Herr Kiesow ein schwerkranker Mensch ist. Aber ob Krankheit zu Frechheit im menschlichen Miteinander führen muß, halte ich doch für bedenkenswert. Ich jedenfalls habe beschlossen, im privaten Bereich Kiesowsche Produkte zu boykottieren. Natürlich betreibe auch ich hier Polemik. Zwar habe ich mich bemüht, den Streit nachzuvollziehen, habe den NL und den AB gelesen, mit Tobias geredet... und dann allerdings darauf verzichtet, Herrn Kiesows Meinung zu erfragen. (Ob er jedoch einem unbekannten Fan seine Ansichten darlegen würde, bezweifle ich.) Alle, die es interessiert, kann ich deshalb nur bitten, sich aufgrund des vorhandenen Materials selbst eine Meinung zu bilden. Wenigstens Tobias wird Euch dabei sicherlich gerne Auskunft geben. Dietmar Cremers Nordländer 9, ORION 76 Seiten DIN-A5: 3,- inkl. Tobias Honecker, Die Leserbriefe der Doppelausgabe wurde in diese Nr. gepackt und sind ob ihrer Schriftgröße gerade noch lesbar. Es folgt ein Werwolf-Abenteuer, nein eigentlich eine Kurzgeschichte. Wegen der vermutlich geringen Verbreitung dieses Rollenspiels - so zumindest die Erklärung - wurde diese Form gewählt. Dies ermöglicht natürlich auch nur eine eingleisige Darstellung, was schade ist. Inhaltlich geht es um einen etwas rabiaten Öko-Werwolf, einen Zoo und sein dunkles Geheimnis. Die Story ist recht dicht erzählt, so daß sie sich wirklich gut in ein Abenteuer umsetzen läßt. Es folgt ein Artikel der eine Gegenüberstellung der Meinung zur angestrebten Indizierung von "Serials" mit Bezug auf den Medien-Workshop des ErbenCons bietet. Eine Liste mit "Nordlandnamen" bietet Hilfe; es folgen eine Reihe von Fanzine-Rezis, darunter auch das Logbuch. Ein zweiseitiger Computerlogbuch-Auszug scheint entweder eine Abenteuer-Idee anzudeuten oder eine unvollständige Kurzgeschichte zu sein... Ein Bericht zur Convention ist die Atemmaske? 96 schließt sich an. Eine Übersicht zum Thema Nordland in verschiedenen Medien (Buch, Film, Musik) gibt gute Tips, bei der Musik etwas Metal-lastig. Ein Bericht von der Spiel 95 (mit Foto-Love-Story). "Das Lied der Kraehe", eine Geschichte von Christel Scheja ist stimmungsvoll (Rahmenhandlung etwas langatmig) geschrieben, wenn ich die Story auch mit "Frau wird entführt und vergewaltigt, rächt sich am Peiniger, wird dafür von den Göttern verdammt" zusammenfassen kann - nur nicht so schön. Ein Artikel zur "Aktion Rollenspieler gegen Gewalt und Rassismus" und einer zum Fandom leiten über zu zwei Anregungen, die Basis einer RSP-Welt zu schaffen: Die eine liegt in Wechselwirkung von Glaube und Realität, die andere stellt eher eine bösartige Verwirrung für Spieler dar, steigert sie doch die Idee der 4. Raumdimension aus Logbuch #10 um ein Vielfaches über die menschliche Vorstellungskraft. Zwei Vorstellungen von Rollenspielen "Werwolf: Die Apokalypse" und "Chronosaurus" sind die einzigen Artikel, die sich mit Material von außerhalb (außer Fanzines) befassen. Die Geschichte "Begegnungen" schildert den Bruch von Vorurteilen zwischen Elfen und grobschlächtigen Barbaren. Die Nr. 9 schließt ab mit einem Artikel, der das Rollenspiel in Mittelerde und dabei natürlich gerade MERS bezüglich seiner Stimmigkeit zu der Tolkienschen Darstellungen. Hier wird eine äußerst konstruktive Kritik betrieben (die übrigens auch in einem Mittelerde-LARP Anwendung finden sollte). Jeder, der sich irgendwie mit Mittelerde und mit Rollenspiel befaßt empfehle ich diesen Artikel. Ich bin zudem gespannt auf die Ankündigung eines eigenen Rollenspielsystems seitens des Autors (was aber wohl noch auf sich warten lassen dürfte). Nebelzeit 4 84 Seiten DIN-A5: 4,- inkl. Ramon Zeller, Schnell kam auch die nächste Nebelzeit heraus (glänzt auf dem TiBi unter anderem seltsamerweise mit Horst Tappert!?) und nach den Leserbriefen startet man in die zweite Runde des Solos als Mehlkäfer (siehe oben) - die Ersetzung des klassischen Einzelkämpfer-Helden oder -Anti-Helden durch einen (Einzelkämpfer)-Käfer mag vielleicht einmal noch originell erscheinen, jetzt nicht mehr - und schon sind 32 (!) Seiten geschluckt. Es folgen Vorstellungen von DSA-Publikationen und von Chronosaurus, ein kurzer Überblick über Rollenspielmagazine und ein umfangreicher Fanzine-Rezi-Abschnitt (inkl. Logbuch). Ganz dem Titel folgend wurde danach "Friedhof der Kuscheltiere" in ein PP&P-Abenteuer umgewandelt - es wirkt aber ein wenig albern und unausgereift, wenn ich auch den Ansatz sehr passend finde. Eine kritische wenn auch polemische Betrachtung der "Aktion Rollenspieler gegen Gewalt und Rassismus" ist ganz interessant und hat mir Denkanstöße gegeben. Es folgen zwei Kurzgeschichten und eine Spieler-Charakter-Beschreibung - letzteres eine schöne Idee; so könnten auch Spieler angeregt werden nicht nur eine blasse Hintergrundstory und ein Charakterblatt anzufertigen, sondern mit eigenen ausführlichen Stories aufzuwarten, die dann wieder in das Spiel einfließen. Die erste Kurzgeschichten (als "Softsplatter" bezeichnet) - sie ist etwas plump geschrieben, liest sich aber ganz nett - handelt von dem Schüler, dem Tentakel wachsen, wenn ihm was nicht paßt oder so. Die zweite, als "Psycho-KG" ausgewiesen, hat es mir angetan: Die letzten Stunden eines Selbstmörders stellen sich als äußerst beängstigend dar. Insgesamt aber doch noch eher ein schwaches Zine. Als Entschuldigung mag gelten, daß Ramon offenbar gerade erst in die Pubertät eingetreten ist, wie häufiges Auftreten von Fäkal- und veralbernden Sexual-Begriffen andeuten. Das Heft wird dadurch leider auch nicht komischer... Wenigstens verspricht er für das nächste Heft Besserung. Wir werden sehen. Trodox Halls of Arcane 13 40 + 10 Seiten DIN-A5: 3,- inkl. Nils Rehm, Nach dem obligatorischen Vorwort steigt der TX gleich traditionell mit einem Kurz-Abenteuer ein: In "Falkenland" treffen die Helden auf Goblins, die ein Menschendorf überfallen wollen aus Rache wegen einer Grabschändung. Natürlich ist das alles nur ein Mißverständnis. Einer originellen Gegenstandsbeschreibung - der "Laberstein" leuchtet so lange, wie er vollgequatscht wird - folgt ein Artikel, der das im Mittelalter seltener auftretende Phänomen von Frauen in führenden gesellschaftlichen Rollen näher beleuchtet. Der sich anschließende DSA-Comic ist ganz in Ordnung gezeichnet, aber leider fast unleserlich. Die kurze Kurzgeschichte "Der Riese und der Halbling" ist kurz! Der Rollenspielhöhepunkt ist der 2. Teil des Abenteuer-Dreiteilers "Banner im Sturm" um die Konflikte zwischen den Besetzern einer Insel und deren eigentlichen Bewohnern. Waren mit "Partisanen" im TX #12 die Sabotage-Aktionen derselben das Thema, geht es diesmal um "Blutrache". Der Trodox schließt mit CD-Rom- und Buch-Rezis und weiteren Vorstellungen der "Run-For-Your-Live-Productions" (kennen die sich irgendwie?). Der Menhir 6 64 Seiten DIN-A4: 6,- Linda Budinger, Eine Ausgabe, die sich ganz der Science Fiction verschrieben hat. Nach Vorwort und Leserbriefen (die mit tollen Star-Maus-Comics veziert sind) eröffnet den Menhir die blasse Kurzgeschichte "Mondmensch". Anschließend glänzt die Wahl des "Schlechtesten SF-Films aller Zeiten" mit Kult-Status. Die Kurzgeschichte "Schattenseite" hat im Vordergrund ein recht banales Geschehen, glänzt aber durch die spannende Erzählweise und schließt offen. Die später aufgeführten Kneipengespräche beziehen sich auf diese Geschichte. "Straßen der Stille", eine weitere Kurzgeschichte, behandelt das Thema "Stell Dir vor, alle anderen sind plötzlich verschwunden..." mit leicht anderem Akzent, aber nicht besonders originell. Der letzte Teil eines Comics nach Ovid mit olympischen Göttern und so ist klasse gezeichnet, aber schwer zu entziffern - ich hab ihn übergangen. Ein Kurzartikel stellt den Zusammenhang zwischen SF und Filk-Musik dar. Die Kurzgeschichte Shallow fängt etwas verworren und so klischeelastig an, steigert sich aber ganz enorm und zog mich im letzten Drittel voll in ihren Bann. Eine Beschreibung der Comic-Reihe "Valerian und Veronique" ist ausführlich, stand zwar letztens auch schon in der Nautilus, hat hier aber eine persönliche Note. "Systemfehler" erzählt von einer Art Real-3D-Video-Interactive-Spiel, in dem jener Fehler den Protagonisten etwas erschreckt. Das Abenteuer "Überfall auf dem Eisplaneten" ist sehr simpel aufgezogen und ließe sich größtenteils mit Improvisation spielen - wozu dieser Text? Es finden sich noch dumme Sprüche, eine Chronosaurus-Rezi und ein CD-Tip. Wie immer ist der Menhir eine runde Sache mit großem Kurzgeschichten-Anteil. Diesmal jedoch mit Schwächen versehen. ARG! #4 - Menhir-Sonderband 44 Seiten DIN-A6: 3,- DM Alexander Lohmann, Die nun schon 4. Ausgabe des ARG! ist ein reines Rezizine - dafür enthält der Menhir nämlich keine Rezis. Warum die Rezis dort ausgeschlossen sind und ein eigenes Zine dafür herhalten muß, ist mir nicht ganz klar. Bekommt man den Menhir zugeschickt, liegt das ARG! auch bei. Sicher interessant ist die Anzahl von 38 der rezensierten Fanzines. Darunter befinden sich auch Vertreter, die über das Rollenspiel hinausgehen. Was vielleicht irritierend sein kann, ist die Vielzahl der Rezensenten. Hier wurde wohl kaum ein vergleichbarer Maßstab angelegt, weswegen das jeweilige Fazit nur bedingt als Orientierung gelten kann. Thorwal Standard #5 86 Seiten DIN-A4: 6,50 DM Ragnar Schwefel, Der Thorwal Standard ist DAS Fanzine für DSA-Freaks. Der erste Abschnitt orientiert sich in der Machart sicherlich noch immer am aventurischen Boten, wartet diesmal aber mit einem Titelbild auf. Danach folgen Abschnitte, die jeweils anders layoutet sind: Der wahre Bote (die Bild für Aventurien), das 20-seitige Abenteuer "Das Ende eines Sommers" (welches mehrmals testgespielt worden ist, was schon für Qualität bürgt), eine umfangreiche Beschreibung des Fürstentums Darpatien inklusive NSC, Geschichte, einzelne Regionen, besondere Örtlichkeiten etc., der zweiseitige Darpatische Landbote, das 10-seitige Kurz-(!)-Abenteuer "Koboldspiel", "Der Söldner Heute" und abschließend Leserbriefe. Mein Mangel an DSA-Kenntnissen läßt eine inhaltliche Beurteilung nicht recht zu. Ich kann nur sagen, daß mir ein Kauf für DSA-Fans absolut empfehlenswert erscheint. Windgeflüster 33 64 Seiten DIN-A4: 5,- GFR e.V., Marcus Wevers, Die Titelseite wartet auf mit einem völlig genialen Bild (inhaltlich wie stilistisch): putzige Drachenkinder im Hort (mit "Spielzeug"), und lädt gleich zum Kauf ein. Nach Vorwort, Vereinsinterna und Leserbriefen folgen Fanzine-Rezis (ohne Logbuch... sniff), Szene-News (interessant und mit leichter Polemik gewürzt) und Con-Berichte, gefolgt von einem Interview mit Ed Greenwood - nicht wirklich aufregend... Informativer ist da schon der Artikel "Internet & Rollenspiel", der Umgang und Suche im Net vereinfacht und einige Web-Pages angibt, darunter auch die Logbuch-Seite. Sehr umfangreich ist die Betrachtung aller (auch ehemaliger) Projekte von WotC, von Magic bis Everway. Über Comics zu berichten scheint wieder aktuell zu sein, und so widmet sich Krimsu auch weniger bekannteren Vertretern der Fantasy-Comics in "Die Welt der sprechenden Bilder". Zusätzlich zu den Leserbriefen ist den Reaktionen zum "Serials"-Komplex (ihr wißt schon: das Rollenspiel, in dem die Spieler die Rolle eines Massenmörders übernehmen Satire!) ein eigenes Forum weiter hinten gewidmet. Die "Seite des Blutes" enthält drei Grusel-/Horror-Video-Vorstellungen. Die Rollenspiel-Höhepunkte dieser Ausgabe sind "Die Hände von Savile Row" und "Der Zauberwald". Das erstere ist die Beschreibung eines Geheimbundes in der World of Darkness, bei dem Wettspiele der besonderen Art (und mit ganz besonderem Einsatz!). Das ganze ist ziemlich abgefahren und wirkt für mich fast zu überzogen. Das zweite ist ein Fantasy-Universalabenteuer, in dem die Charaktere den Auftrag aufgezwungen bekommen, die Herren der Bäume zu finden. Dazu müssen sie aber erst mal in eine Parallel-Welt, und dort gibt es natürlich auch noch Probleme. Inhaltlich kein Meisterwerk, aber schön ausgearbeitet. Die Sanduhr #5 36 Seiten DIN-A4: 3,- Ulfert Tschirner, Schon ein Jahr alt (aber meiner Erkenntnis immer noch aktuell), wartet die Sanduhr nach Vorwort und Leserbriefen mit einem umfangreichen (nicht nur DSA-) Abenteuer auf: Der Himmelsvogel. Der untergegangene Vogelkult bildet den Hintergrund. Die Strukturierung des Abenteuers ist sehr übersichtlich. Die Story verknüpft gelungen diverse bekannte Klischees zu einem ganzen, leider nur einzelnen Erzählstrang. Ein angriffslustiger Riesenvogel und das Vermächtnis eines fanatischen garethischen Inquisitors geben den Abenteuern Rätsel auf. Ein Artikel weist auf den zu unserer Welt ungleich schwereren Stand der Bettler in Aventurien hin. "10 Jahre DSA - Die Verteidigung hat das Wort" geht sachlich auf die DSA-Diskussion ein, die in einem Artikel von Tobias Honecker im Nordländer aufgeworfen wurde. Dazu passend eine Stilblütensammlung aus frühen DSA-Publikationen. In "Vom Ritterorden der hl. Ardare zu Arivor" wird selbiger in verschiedensten Aspekten umrissen. Die Fortsetzungsgeschichte "Des Schwertes Silber" beginnt nicht hier und endet hier nicht - no comment! Die Sanduhr schließt mit ein paar Fanzine-Kurzrezis ab. Gordian DausendDodeDrolle 7 56 Seiten DIN-A4: 6,80 Carsten Grebe, Harr, harr, kennt einer von Euch tatsächlich noch dieses alte, deutsche Rollenspiel namens Midgard? Kennt doch eigentlich keine Sau mehr, oder? Wie? Du da hinten hebst den Finger? Und Du auch? Und...? Na gut, dann rezensiere ich jetzt für Euch Hinterbliebene dieses lupenreine Midgard-Fanzine: Im Fränkischen scheint für Klee-Spiele aus Nürnberg noch die Sonne, denn mit einer Auflagenhöhe von 1000 (oder höher), einer guten Handvoll Mitarbeiter und 'zig begeisterten Spielern ist DDD das Regionalfanzine schlechthin: mit gutem Grund. Mit einem 19 Seiten starken Abenteuer füllen die Drolle die modulfreie Zeit, die bei Klee meistens ein volles Jahr dauert, locker aus. In "Das Blutgemach" gilt es, das eigenartige Verschwinden von einigen Bewohnern eines Dorfes in den Wäldern von Alba aufzuklären. Und dann immer dieses Wolfsgeheul... Recht passend zu diesem nächtlichen Thema ist das Cover der DDD, welches seit dieser Ausgabe mit professionellem Vierfarbdruck aufwartet. Das Abenteuer ist sehr detailreich und liebevoll ausgearbeitet. Doch dadurch sind die Spieler in der gegebenen Fassung auch zu sehr an der kurzen Leine gehalten. In seinem Aufbau ist das Abenteuer übersichtlich gegliedert und mit klaren Hervorhebungen versehen. Angenehm auch zu wissen, daß dieses Abenteuer testgespielt worden ist. Desweiteren gibt es auch Futter für Midgard 1880: Mit der "Boecklin'schen Luftschiffwerft" erhält man eine sehr (fast zu) detaillierte Schauplatzbeschreibung, dazu zwei Abenteuervorschläge, die nicht so umwerfend sind, und die zugehörigen NSCs. Ein interessanter Ansatz in der Mitte des Heftes ist eine Karte der "Sturminseln". Ein nur kurzer Text erklärt die Motivation: Statt mit umfangreichen Texten alles erdenkbare schon abzudecken, ist hier der Spielleiter mal wieder angehalten, seine Phantasie und sein Improvisationstalent zu beweisen. "Die Begegnung" ist eine sehr kurze Kurzgeschichte. Mit den "Gianen" wird ein recht unheimliches Volk beschrieben - bemerkenswert, daß sich dieses Volk einer Gut-Böse-Einteilung massiv entzieht. Der "Fantasy-Almanach" bringt diesmal ein tückisches und zudem recht "teures" Schwert und eine sehr originelle Kerze, bei der alles andersherum ist. Mit "Die Abenteuer des Edlen Prinzen Froech" gibt es eine weitere ganz nette Kurzgeschichte. Dazu gibt's drei Buchrezis und - ganz neu - sechs Seiten Brettspielrezis, darunter z. B. "El Grande" und "Die Hanse". Dietmar/Gordian Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Dietmar Cremers Kategorie:Gordian Kaulbarsch